The Problem Child Has Been Summoned to Another World Again, isn't he ?
by Crowflow
Summary: After the events of Harvest Festival, Izayoi is suddenly vanished. What's happening ?


**Welcome.**

**I decided to try for writing a crossover story. Just experimenting on something though.**

**I hope you will enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou desu yo? and Highschool DxD**

* * *

**A Short Prologue**

It was a clear sunny day.

Izayoi, Asuka and You were helping the children planting new vegetable seeds. They were planning to hold a feast after successfully managed to establish an Alliance with Six Scars and Will o' Wisp. Meanwhile Kurousagi was running an errand for Shiroyasha, so the three problem children were sighing simultaneously when they were taking a rest under a big tree.

"Haah... It's so boring without Kurousagi wagging her rabbit ears around here."

"True... After a day of hard work, i really want to see Kurousagi so bad."

"Hm... Me too."

And on a certain place, a Moon Rabbit sensed a tragedy awaiting her back on her community place.

"You three... Could you guys have some mercy for her ?"

Retorting them was Pest, a former demon lord who was turned into a maid after being defeated by the No-Names. She was preparing some afternoon tea with Leticia for those three and the other children.

"Why ? It's not like we tortured her around."

"That's right, we just playing around with her."

"Yeah. Rabbits are cute when they're bullied"

"Well, at least one of you is being honest."

After Pest finished serving the tea for those three problem children, Izayoi sensed something odd.

"This is..."

"What's wrong, Izayoi-kun ?"

Asuka can't feel anything, but Izayoi who got his perception greatly enhanced could feel something in the air. Then suddenly he heard a buzzing,faint voice in his head.

"_It's...work..zzz...ed...dam...zzzz...n...i'm...zzzz...ge...zzz...ni...us...zzz"__  
_

"Hey, what did he just say ?"

"Who's 'he', Izayoi-kun ? Are you being delusional ?"

(_Only me ? Well whoever do this, its target must be only me._)

"What's wrong, Master ?" Leticia noticed something odd formed around Izayoi, so she quickly approached him and while preparing herself for a fight. But just a moment before she reached his position, suddenly Izayoi was enveloped in a big flash of light.

"Hey ! What's happening here ?" Pest clicked her tongue and tried to sense her surroundings, searching for an enemy.

"Izayoi-kun !" Asuka was shocked and trying to grab Izayoi who seems to be caught inside the light.

"No, Ojou-sama ! Don't touch the light ! This is-"

Before Izayoi even managed to finish his sentence, the flash of light was emitting its intense light everywhere. They could only protect their eyes from its blinding light.

And shortly after that, the light was vanished without any trace.

"Tch, what the hell was that ?"

"I don't know, but more importantly how is Iza-"

Asuka stopped her words when she realized that Izayoi is also vanished without any trace.

* * *

On a certain research center, a middle-aged man was clenching his hands around cheerfully while observing a big machine in front of him.

"Finally... My efforts for hundreds of years finally come into fruition. Damn i'm really a genius man !"

"Yes yes, but perhaps you want to look at this."

"What ?"

Suddenly the device that appears to be related to the big machine showed various kinds of malfunction reports. However, the malfunctions are not the one that bothered him.

"Dammit, the malfunctions caused a change on the coordinate ! At this rate, whatever the subject we summoned will-"

And meanwhile far from the research center, a big flash of light emerged from out of nowhere.

* * *

"Oh great, i just took a bath 10 minutes ago and now i'm this drenched."

Izayoi who was enveloped in a big flash of light earlier now found himself fell into a river. The flash of light that clearly to be the cause is already vanished.

"Am i being summoned to somewhere again ? I don't really know this place."

Izayoi observed his surroundings and realized that he (again) has been summoned into another world. He saw several buildings that he's recognized as something from his original world.

"Don't tell me that i've been summoned back to that boring world."

Izayoi jumped off from the river and carefully scanned his surroundings.

"Now i have to find whoever bastard that summoned me and beat them up for disturbing my afternoon tea time."

He decided to walked around search for some clues.

* * *

"Hey Azazel, now what's your excuse ?"

Azazel, the middle-aged man who was being cheerful minutes ago now sat lifelessly on his chair.

"Nothing...it's my fault for not checking the final calibration and now the machine is exploded."

"You could build that again. Now i'm concerned about whatever subject you have summoned here."

"Ah, forget it... it could be just some animals or something."

The man who questioned him now felt irritated with Azazel laidback answers.

"If you just let it go without confirming anything, we would sign a petition to kick you out from here. You're no longer the Governor of Fallen Angel, right ?"

"Yes yes yes, i'll search it and i'll put it in a souvenir box as my present for your hardwork."

He stood from his chair and lazily activated his teleport circle.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Izayoi found himself in front of a big high school. It's not like he walked around aimlessly, but the fact that he sensed some kind of power on the school draws him there.

"Well, i have a feeling that this place will be interesting." Izayoi grinned and decided to sneak inside the school area later.


End file.
